the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Dani
Dani (Da/niel) and (Ni/na)''' '''is the relationship pairing of Nina Martens and Daniel Gutenberg. Same as the Fabienke and Fabina story, when Nina is the new comer in Anubis house, Daniel becomes her good friend. View the Dani Gallery Dani Moments Same also as the Fabienke and Fabina moments, Daniel is also defending Nina to Luzy, because Luzy accuse Nina that she has something to do with Linn's disappearance. In the scene of Folge 2 that they are eating he welcome Nina and she sits next to him when Nina sit in Delia's chair. Nina and Daniel spent time together to figure out in the riddle. Same as a prom for Nienke/Fabian and Nina/Fabian, they dance together and shared their first kiss. In Season 2, Daniel can't tell his true feelings to Nina and also Nina too. So their relationship is awkward. In Halloween party, Charlotte play Truth or Dare and she choose Dare and she kissed Daniel. Nina gets jealous and she still love him. Before Nina get kidnapped, she write the apology letter to Daniel and she can't gave it to him easily. So Delia gave it to Daniel. When they locked in the bathroom because Nina stayed the chicken in her room and it was very noisy. Then Nina sees Amneris and she get frightened and she hugged Daniel, then they kissed together. When Nina is kidnapped,Daniel was very worried when Nina is in the hospital. He is attempting to visit Nina but the nurse is not allowed him to visit Nina, so Daniel and Delia are trying to do something to just visit Nina. when Daniel visited Nina in her room, and Nina was just resting and making herself recover. Nina was apologizing to him about Benny. but Daniel already forgive her. In physics competition, Charlotte and Daniel are partners and Nina disguise as other girl in school. So she can see what they really doing. Then when her disguise remove by her partner's mistake. Daniel seen her and then Nina cried in the bathroom. when they finally talk together. Daniel tells that they were friends with Charlotte. and Nina finally understand him. In season 3 Nina thought that Daniel is dead and she remember her memories with him. when Daniel came back, they save Mara and Nina gave the tear of Isis to Sarah. Notes Daniel notes to Nina. Daniel :Nina, Ich liebe dich English translation : Nina, I love you Nina's apology letter to Daniel Nina: Lieder Daniel, ich finde es weint sehr schlimm, was ich gemacht habe. es war feige von nur dann ich mich entscheiden habe, ich hoffe, dann du mir vergeben kannst. do warst der einzige für mich daniel.... bitte glaub mir, du bist mir so wichtig. Deine Nina. English translation: Dear Daniel, I find it cries very bad. what I've done it was cowardly of only then I have to decide, I hope it will, then you can forgive me. Do were the only for me Daniel ... Please believe me, you are so important to me. From Nina. Trivia * Dani is the German version of Fabina and Fabienke. * Nina and Daniel have the same trait are to be jealous easily. Category:Pairings Category:Das Haus Anubis Category:F/M Category:Major Pairings